There are two types of connections in an ATM network--namely, virtual channel connections and virtual path connections associated with respective identifiers VCI and VPI. A virtual path connection (VPC) is an aggregation of the virtual channel connections (VCC). That is, a number of virtual channel connections may be associated with the same virtual path connection. A particular ATM connection between a source and destination is identified by both the VCI and VPI, as is well known. However, once data that is formed into an ATM cell and associated with a particular virtual path connection is admitted into an ATM network, then the network manages the data using only the VPI. The ATM network, therefore, does not consider the VCI in the routing and/or policing of the data.
As is also well-known, different services are provided for VCCs and VPCs as a result of their being treated differently by an ATM network, as mentioned above. Specifically, a VPC allows the user to independently set-up/terminate connections and allocate bandwidth between VCCs within the VPC without permission from the ATM network, thereby allowing the user to closely manage network resources allocated to the VPC. However, the user cannot manage the bandwidth allocated to a group of VCCs not associated with a VPC. Since a VPC provides the user with a higher level of service, the cost of a VPC is greater than the cost of a VCC.